Episode 583
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = Chapter 658 (p. 2-11) Chapter 659 (p. 5-9 and 13) | eyecatcher = Chopper - One Piece Logo | rating = 9.0 | rank = 6 }} "Save the Children! The Crew Starts to Fight" is the 583rd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Nami's group escaped the prison cell and end up in the Biscuits Room, where they find giant children. The children play with Chopper and Franky for a moment, but are scared when the samurai head asks if they have seen a boy named Momonosuke. The hazmat suit soldiers arrive and attempt to capture Nami's group, and the pirates run away. Meanwhile, Usopp makes a banana boat so Luffy's group can get across from the fire side of Punk Hazard to the snow side of the island. The centaur, whom Luffy beat earlier, sees them and tells his boss that the Straw Hat Pirates are heading to the snow part of Punk Hazard. Back to the mysterious facility, Nami's group decide to stay and save the children, and defeat the hazmat suit soldiers. Meanwhile, on the frozen side of the island, Brook is building snowmen and is suddenly attacked by the samurai's torso just after his snowmen are complete. Long Summary In the Ice Lands, inside the mysterious facility, Sanji's group stares in awe as they look at the children in front of them, while the children look like they are scared of the Straw Hats. Sanji asks who the children are, and Nami wonders if this is the island's day care. Franky mentions their size and compares them to giants, but Nami points out that some of the children aren't as big as the others. Sanji then points out that it may be a multi-racial nursery, and Nami notices that no adults are around. a child then asks who they are, and a little girl says that she doesn't know any of them. The little girl then asks them if they are the ones who got frozen, but Nami and Sanji question what she means. The children then notice Franky's body, and begin to stare in awe. The children then start to run towards Franky, and knock Sanji over in the process. Nami tries to ask the kids about the frozen people, but then the children notice Chopper, and begin to play with him. Sanji remarks how popular Franky is with boys, and then a little boy walks up to him and calls him "spiral eyebrows". Sanji then tells the child to shut up, but more kids appear and begin to call him "spiral eyebrows". Franky then starts to show off, by showing the kids his various hairstyles and what he can do with his body. The kids start to imitate Franky, which annoys Nami because she wants to find out information. Suddenly, the samurai yells out to the kids and asks them if they know a child named Momonosuke, and states that he is a boy. The sight of the samurai's detached head scares the children, and they run away. Sanji and Nami tell him to shut up, because if he keeps it up, they will never be able to get information out of him. Suddenly, the men in hazmat suits arrive in the Biscuits Room. Franky notices them approaching, and tells the others that it is time to run. Sanji continues to question the children, and the samurai continues to ask them if they know his son. Nami tells the samurai to keep his mouth shut and smacks him, because he is scaring the children, and by doing that, no information can be gotten from them. The samurai states that being hit by a woman is dishonorable to a samurai, and that he should just commit ritual suicide. Nami then tells him to go ahead and do it. The men in hazmat suits prepare to fire at the Straw Hats, but stop themselves when they realize that they will hit the children, which will make their master angry. In the Burning Lands, Luffy's group has arrived at the lake. Usopp asks Luffy if he really wants to cross the lake, and Luffy says yes. Zoro suggests they swim across, which causes Luffy to say that he is a devil fruit user, and Robin imagines Usopp and Zoro carrying them across the lake on their backs. Usopp says there's no way he's going to do it, and that Zoro wouldn't either, but when he looks at Zoro, he sees him stretching in preparation for the task. Usopp realizes that if they don't cross here, they will have to go all the way around, so he uses his "Special Attack - Green Star" ability to grow fan grass. He then shoots out a Boaty Banana, and Luffy jumps in it. Usopp explains that the fan grass can be used as an oar. Robin then compliments Usopp's new techniques, and he explains his hardships on the Boin Archipelago, where he was able to learn the new techniques. Usopp starts gloating about his courage on the islands, but is interrupted by Luffy, who tells him to hurry up. The Straw Hats then begin to row the boat through the harsh wind on the lake. Robin explains that the harsh winds are due to the major temperature difference between the hot and cold sides of the island. Suddenly, the leopard centaur from before returns, and throws a boulder at the Boaty Banana. Luffy then asks the centaur if he changed his mind, and if he wants to join their crew now. Zoro and Usopp then tell Luffy to stop trying to recruit weirdos. The centaur then pulls out a horn, and blows it. He calls out to his Boss, which makes Usopp remember the conversation with the man on the Den Den Mushi. The centaur then tells his boss to finish off the intruders. Suddenly, a large pack of centaurs appear on the other side of the lake, and the largest one states that he sees a man with swords on the other side, and comes to the conclusion that the man is the samurai who cut his men down. Back in the Biscuits Room, Sanji's group continues to run from the men in hazmat suits. The hazmat suit men tell the kids to move out of the way, and the blonde haired little boy from before asks Franky if he is from another island. Franky tells him yes, and then the boy asks them if they have a ship, and Franky also says yes to that. The boy then tells him to help them, which surprises the Straw Hats. Sanji wonders what he means by that, and Chopper comes to the conclusion that it is not actually a daycare. The little girl from before then confronts Nami, and begs her to save them, which causes Nami to stop. Nami contemplates helping the kids, but Sanji tells her to hurry up, which causes her to keep running. The kids then state that they aren't sick anymore, and just want to go home, which causes Chopper to wonder what kind of sickness they may have. The men in hazmat suits then walk up behind the kids, and call them brats. The kids stare in sadness at the departing Straw Hats, and the hazmat suit men confront the children. The men tell the children that the Straw Hats are bad people, and that they should stay away from them. The kids state that the Straw Hats didn't seem like bad people, but the hazmat suit men then say that the Straw Hats tricked them. The kids then ask if each one of the Straw Hats are villains, and the hazmat suit men say they are, and say that they will protect the children from the villains. They then state that they are going to put the Straw Hats to sleep with their gas. The little girl from before then screams out to the Straw Hats, and tells them that she just wants to go home. All of the children then tell the pirates to wait, and the hazmat suit men once again call them brats. The little boy and girl beg Nami to help them, and the hazmat suit men ask the kids to stop running. Nami tells the two that she has to run, but the kids continue to follow them. Chopper then says that they should take the kids with them, but Franky says that they don't even know how to save themselves, and that they can't take as many kids, which causes Franky to go into one of his depressed states. The kids then stop running, and are out of breath. The black haired little girl then screams out to the Straw Hats and asks them to come back later and help them, and says that she knows that there is nobody else on the island that can save them, due to it being uninhabited. She then states that she just wants to see her father and mother again, and continues to beg Nami to come back later for them. A baby begins to cry, and the hazmat suit men continue to approach, and Sanji tells Nami to keep running. Nami then remembers the happiness the kids showed earlier, and contrasts it to their crying now. Nami then turns around, and says that they should help the children. Sanji turns around and says that they can't be sure that the kids actually need saving, and that the men in hazmat suits could be right about them being sick. Sanji states that it is not their job to help every single person, but Nami says that you just can't turn your back on a child crying for help. The hazmat suit men then decide that the best thing to do is to just gas the kids as well, and right as they prepare to shoot, Sanji bursts out from behind and uses Diable Jambe Collier Strike on the man who was about to gas them. The samurai exclaims that Sanji is really strong, and the kids call him really cool. Chopper then joins in on the fight, and uses Kung Fu Point to fight off the hazmat suit men. Franky also joins in, and uses Strong Right to take out a hazmat suit guy. As the Straw Hats fight, the kids exclaim how cool their abilities are. The hazmat suit men are surprised that the Straw Hats stopped running, and Sanji states that he likes Nami's attachment to children, and states that he is falling for her even more. Sanji tells Chopper to go ahead with Nami, and also tells the kids to follow Chopper and Nami, and that he and Franky will fight off the hazmat suit men. He then tells them not to misunderstand his actions, and that he is only doing it for Nami, and that he hates them because of how much she cares for them. The kids thank Sanji, and then go with Nami and Chopper. Sanji and Franky then tell the hazmat suit guys to bring it on. Outside of the facility, Brook builds a snowman. He wonders how long it will take for Luffy's group to reach him, and finishes his last snowman. Suddenly, someone holding a fire-like sword starts cutting down Brook's snowmen, and Brook goes on the defense and clashes with the swordsman. Brook then notices that the swordsman is just a torso. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *The following scenes were added in the anime: **Franky showing off his hairstyles. **The children playing with Chopper and Sanji before the samurai interrupts them. **Brook rolling snow balls for his snowmen. **The samurai's torso cutting up Brook's snowmen. **Sanji activating Diable Jambe in the air before kicking the masked men. **The original broadcast advertised the premiere of One Piece Film: Z with a scrolling bulletin at the end of the episode. Site Navigation